


(1) Out to the Meadow / the Hills All Agree

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Young Veins, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NaNoRyRo Challenge, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Florist AU. Who ever enjoyed making up bouquets for couples who were much happier with their lives than they were?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobang/gifts).



> NaNoRyRo challenge Day 1!

Work was always boring for Brendon. That was a given. Who ever enjoyed making up bouquets for couples who were much happier with their lives than they were? Still, he dealt with all of it. Even if it made being single one hundred times more miserable than it already was.

 

There was an upside to it, however. There was one boy who’d come in almost everyday just to buy a single rose for Brendon. He had well over a dozen by now. The gesture was nice, Brendon thought, but he couldn’t understand why someone would spend that much money on a gesture. Especially since he even occasionally bought Brendon a whole bouquet. He usually would put a cheesy pick up line on the card for the bouquet, but he figured that those were just to be funny. But he didn’t know if that was true.

 

One day, Brendon was at the register as usual, filling orders and occasionally moving from the counter when it wasn’t busy to make up a bouquet. Thankfully, they rarely had customers walk in without an order waiting for them. But, of course, the boy came into the store as Brendon was getting some daffodils together. He moved back to the counter as the boy rang the little bell.

 

“Same as usual?” Brendon asked, smiling at the boy on the other side of the counter.

 

“Actually, I’d like a bouquet of the usual, please,” the boy said, pretending to read Brendon’s name tag as he did every day “Brendon.”

 

“No problem,” Brendon replied, grabbing a card for the bouquet from under the counter and handing it to the boy along with a pen before moving to gather up a dozen roses, binding them up and placing them in their fancy paper. He didn’t really make it look all that nice. He knew it was for him, and he didn’t need to put in as much effort as usual.

 

“For you, that’ll be twenty dollars, please,” Brendon took the card the boy had written on, securing it to the bouquet with a string without reading it. “You’re lucky that I like you.”

 

“I’m glad you like me,” the boy said, pushing a twenty onto the counter. “I have a name, by the way. It’s Ryan.”

 

“Nice to finally know your name, Ryan.” Brendon said, moving to set the bouquet on the counter behind him. “You didn’t suddenly get a girlfriend that these were for, right?” Brendon asked with a soft laugh.

 

“No, they’re still for you,” Ryan laughed as well, shaking his head slightly before checking the time and waving to Brendon. “I’ve gotta go. Make sure you read that card.”

 

Brendon simply nodded with Ryan’s words, waving back before going on with the rest of his work day.

 

When his shift finally ended and Brendon was home with his new bouquet, he read the card. On it, there was Ryan’s phone number along with the words ‘xoxo call me ;)’. He laughed softly, rolling his eyes at the card, but calling Ryan anyways. He didn’t realize that this dumb little card would be the start of something amazing.


End file.
